Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data-backup tapes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2009-283082, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a magnetic tape having a backcoat layer on the opposite surface of a nonmagnetic support from the surface on which the magnetic layer is present. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2009-283082 further discloses that lubricant is contained in the backcoat layer of the magnetic tape.